Something WEAPON this way comes
by DarkestAngellic
Summary: It is not a wise idea to mess with the Turks. At all. Ever. It is not a wise idea to nearly kill one of them. It is also not a wise idea to ever be caught. You mess with one Turk, you bring them all down on your head. (Alternate Universe. For more details check out the Author's Note)


_**Disclaimer:**__** I own nothing from FFVII, not the settings, not the characters, not the names. Nothing. I own absolutely nothing. It is all the property of the wonderful Square Enix.**_

* * *

It wasn't uncommon to see Chaos prowling the ShinRa building; he had still been kept in the Turk ranks despite the discovery of his WEAPON identity. It was not common, however, to see him anywhere near the interrogation rooms (even the temporary ones what with all the reparations going on). It was quite the surprise, then, for Zack and Kunsel when six feet and two inches of deadly, winged intent came stalking from the elevator on the floor of the conveniently located rooms.

Labelled convenient because they were directly above the labs and therefor only a short little… tour was needed for uncooperative _informants_.

Both young men were quick to step out of Chaos' path (the guy could break behemoths in two with an ease few could match _without_ their weapons, for fuck's sake), all but staring at his back as long legs ate up the distance of the hall and he vanished into the room they'd just come out of. No doubt to chat with one of the Turks.

"What's up with him?" Zack wondered aloud, to which Kunsel transferred his stare to his friend. Was he _serious_?

"Zack. They found one of the guys who nearly offed Tseng."

"I know _that_. Everyone does. But why is he down here?"

… He was a fool. And clearly he'd left his brain on the pillow this morning.

"To get answers, you moron. Don't tell me you don't know what's got the Turks so pissed?" It wasn't supposed to be common knowledge, true, but the entire compound was active in the rumour mill when it came to the Turk SiC being landed in ICU, and resuscitated.

_Twice_.

Kunsel sighed at Zack's bemused look and leaned in closer to whisper. The suits were a dangerous lot hiding in the shadows on a normal day. Now they'd been stirred up like angry hornets? There was no telling what would set them off… talk of the potential informant included.

"The guy's a loon. Either that or he loves pissing off the Turks. You know they let Anna have some 'alone' time with him and the only words out his mouth was a list of Tseng's likely injuries? Even Veld can't get an answer out of him. He just _laughs_." And that was saying something. Veld was the best Turk they had, though Tseng was promising to be more than capable of surpassing him… provided the Wutaian man lived long enough.

Maybe that was why they were taking his ambush so personally? Plenty of 'em had spent a stint in ICU before, and there wasn't this much vemom being spit while hunting down the culprits…

Then again, Kunsel was an outsider to their misfit, but tight-knit, family. He could only speculate.

"So they think Chaos will get sense out of him?"

"I'd assume so."

"But if _Veld_ couldn't -"

"There's something about him."

"Eh?"

"Chaos. He'll find out. He has his ways." Just like Kunsel had his. Of course _he_ had sources, did research and observation. He wasn't sure how Chaos came to the conclusions he did, just knew the nutcase was right nine times out of ten. It was there in the amused glint of those odd eyes of his, when he knew something others didn't.

Kunsel was the go-to man for gossip and general information.

Chaos? His specialty was secrets and silent lips.

… That guy was fucked.

* * *

_**A/N:**__** So for anyone who might be confused, this is an Alternate Universe. Basically the overall idea is that Minerva - in some convoluted attempt - placed Chaos in the path of ShinRa in such a way that he was able to become a Turk. Now obviously there's hints here as to what has happened in the past, which I won't go into as I'd like to branch into those ideas for this AU at a later date. But for now, Chaos IS a WEAPON, everyone in ShinRa knows that, he looks exactly as he does in DoC... but not everyone OUTSIDE ShinRa knows he's a WEAPON working for the company.**_


End file.
